Unbridled Power: Team Kurosaki vs Team Heart
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki was frowning, his younger sister standing close to him. Being in a stadium full of cheering spectators did not suit him at all. And here he was accompanied by people, most of which he'd be ignoring if he could. The first woman, a blonde by the name of Seikai Joshin, was standing next to the stadium wall. She appeared to be sleeping, but it was clear by the killing intent she was radiating that she was very much awake. Then, a younger looking woman with long, dark blue hair, was looking around the stadium at the mix of spectators, Shinigami and Demon-alike. And Ryuka Injiki seemed to be sharpening his sword, preparing for his bout in the ring. Ahatake's frown deepened. "When will the other team get here?" Hikari chuckled. "Ahatake-san, be patient, they'll get here when they do. If you recall, we were late as well." Ahatake said nothing, though the young woman was right. Cero! A pitch black energy beam headed towards Ahatake. A pretty familiar reiatsu can be felt, along with several unknown ones. "Long time no see, hollow-scum." greeted Margin. With him, Zen, Yuki, Ciel, and Yuzuru are watching from the back. "I'm quite sure that suddenly attacking the other team outside the stadium is against the rules Margin..." stated Yuzuru looking at the other team. Ahatake chuckled. "'Bout damn time you lot got here!" He called out, completely brushing off the attack Margin had fired at him. "Can we get this show on the road?" "Then, shall we?" Margin grabbed Yuzuru and threw him in the middle. "You first." he said as he laughed. "The hell was that for?" asked Yuzuru as he gently landed on the stadium. Akiko's eyes lit the moment she saw Yuzuru. "I wanna fight her!" She said, stepping away from Ahatake. "Onii-chan, lemme go first!" Ahatake chuckled. "Alright you go first. My target in this bout is Margin anyway." Akiko vs Yuzuru Akiko to her step into the ring, becking Yuzuru her way. "I guess I got lucky...since I get to fight someone so beautiful" mused Yuzuru as he swung his sword, allowing the sheath to fly out and gently land against the wall next to his teammates. As Yuzuru walked into the ring, Koyuki's voice rang out! "Is everyone in the audience ready?!" She called out over the crowd. "In this corner we have Yuzuru Akiraka from Team Heart! And in this corner we have Akiko Ichimaru from Team Kurosaki! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Akiko smiled, drawing her Zanpakuto. "It's not everyday I get to fight a cute girl." She said smiling in Yuzuru's direction. "Oh come on not this again...I am a guy..." he said in a depressed voice, he was hit on by alot of people who made the same mistake (mostly guys) before the tournament started. "But anyway, ladies first." he said in a more confident voice as he settled in a defensive stance. "You're a boy?" Akiko's eyes widened. "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise." She extended a hand and wordlessly fired a massive Sōkatsui spell in the boy's direction. "How in the world is that a pleasant surprise?" he questioned as he kicked into shunpo and reappeared above her with the stadium lights glowing behind him and he slashed downwards. "Never met a boy as cute as you before." She said simply, shooting a Shakkahō fireball at Yuzuru. He sighed as he cut the fireball in half and said "Like I haven't heard that before.". He then fired his own Shakkahō towards Akiko and used shunpo again to get to the side of her to fire off a Sōkatsui while she was distracted by the first attack. "Reverse order?" She asked, laughing. "Danku." She said, and both spells were blocked by the barrier that was summoned. "Tenran." She uttered the spell's name and sent a tornado blast of wind Yuzuru's way. "Oh come on, a Kidō user that thinks I look like a girl...all you need is to spontaneously hug me out of nowhere and you would be a copy of my sister..." he said as he got out of the way of the attack. He then raised his left arm and pointed towards her and muttered "Byakurai". Akiko dodged cheerfully, breaking into a Shunpo and appearing in front of Yuzuru. Then she did something very surprising. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so his face was buried in her breasts. "OK, scratch that, you are exactly ''like my sister." said Yuzuru as he pushed her back, his face was completely red from the unnecessary contact. "If you live through this tournament, I'll introduce her to you...I bet you two would get along." he muttered as he dashed towards her with his sword and slashed downwards. Akiko smiled as she made little effort to dodge, the blade cutting into her. "Alright. I'd love to meet your sister." She said, pushing his blade out of her cut shoulder and jumping back. She smiled again as she waved a hand over her shoulder and drew out some of the blood. It began to float above her hand. Ahatake sighed. "Looks like we get to see her creepy power." "''What the hell? Is that blood manipulation?...she hasn't released her zanpakuto yet...so what is this?" Yuzuru thought as he looked at what she was doing. He then fired off another Byakurai to try to throw her off her concentration as he dashed towards her again. Moving swiftly, Akiko dodged the Byakurai bolt and shot the blood at Yuzuru like a whip, aiming for his feet. "Wow, that's an interesting ability you have there." he said as he jumped to the side to avoid her attack. Afterwards, he said "Dance with beauty and grace...Aohime." as he twirled his sword in a series of elegant movements. The katana then glowed and elongated into a longsword with a sapphire jewel embedded into the center of the guard. "Shikai already?" Akiko asked. "Alright then, if you wanna power up!" She placed a hand over her face and donned her Hollow mask. "I'll play with you a little while." She said in the dual voice of herself and her Hollow. She began forming strange hand seals, and her hands began to glow green. She slammed her hands together and a green rectangles shot at Yuzuru from the above, left, and right. If it hit, it would not be a complete cage due to missing the bottom link, but it couldn't be helped since they weren't floating.